Death Note: The Chronicles of a Murderer
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: Welcome to my first Death Note story! Taisuke Kishimoto also known as T is from Wammy's house. He is also a serial murderer from Miami who has come to LA to escape being caught by the cops for a murder he had recently commited.BBxOC  Drama, Crime & Yaoi!
1. The Meeting

Welcome to my first Death Note story! This is about a man named Taisuke Kishimoto also known as T from Wammy's house. He is a serial murderer from Miami who has come to LA to escape being caught by the cops for a murder he jas recently commited. This is were he meets Beyond Birthday (BB) and his twin brother Lawliet Ryuzaki (L). (Yes this is a yaoi story between Beyond Birthday and my OC Taisuke)

_'Blah Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah Blah" - Speech

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Tai's POV...

I stand on the beach looking out to sea, thinking about what I've done in my past as well as what I'm going to do in the future...When suddenly a man with messy black hair, red shinigami eyes and a shirt stained with blood walks up next to me a few feet away and looks out aswell. Curiously, I glance over at the man, examining him carefully. He then turns his head slightly towards me and our eyes meet. My eyes widen as I look in to his.

"Can I help you beautiful?" he askes me.

"I-I umm...just looking..." I reply with a nervous chuckle making him grin.

"And do you like what you see..?" he asks me with a sexy chuckle following it, making me swoon mentaly. He smiles gently showing a dazzling white smile.

_'Oh. My. God...He is georgeous! I wonder what his name is...' _I think to myself. "My name's Taisuke, Taisuke Kishimoto...and you are?" I ask him in a calm sexy voice.

"Beyond, Beyond Birthday. You can call me BB or just plain old B." he replies making me gasp.

_"No Way! He's Beyond Birthday! **THE**__ Beyond Birthday from the Los Angeles Serial Murder case! I mean I'm a murderer to...but this guy's a Legend!' _I think to myself. "Do you mean The Beyond Birthday from the LA Serial Murder Case?" I ask as he nods.

"And you're from the Miami serial murder case am I right?" he asks as I nod.

"Yeah..That's me..." I say with a smile.

"It's nice to meet a fellow serial murderer. But I have to ask...What brings you to LA?" he asks.

"Well...I'm kinda in hiding from the MPD...was in a recent murder case and escaped their clutches like a snake." I reply making him smile.

"Looks like I'm talking to a "Smooth Criminal". he says. I chuckle slightly and smile.

"Thanks, but I think I'm more of an "Angel of Darkness". You're the "Smooth Criminal"." I reply with a smile as my long blonde hairr starts to flow as a breeze starts to blow gentley.

"Long blonde hair...Sexy... Goes nice with your red eyes." he says making me blush.

"And I love your messy shoulder length Black hair. Now that is Sexy..." I say as he twin brother walks over.

"What are you doing here Lawli?" B asks the man.

"I'm not aloud to see my brother and- wait...who's this?" He asks b, now looking at me.

"This is Tai...he's from Flordia... Miami to be exact." B replies.

"Flordia? Why is he out here in LA then?" he asks.

"I just moved here." I say speeking up.

"Oh...Ok...welcome to LA...Whats your name again?" He says.

"Taisuke...Taisuke Kishimoto, and thanks." I reply.

"No problem..." He says as he looks me over.

"Somthing wrong?" I ask.

"No...No, Nothing." He replies and turns walking away.

"Ok..." I say feeling a little wierded out.


	2. Alexis and The Beginning of a Flash Back

Welcome to Chapter 2 of this story! I hope You all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Alexis who origonally come from Yugioh GX and is the only charecter from that show I use! I only own Taisuke!

_'Blah Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah Blah" - Speech

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Tai's POV...

"That's my brother... Lawliet Ryuzaki...Hes a detective for the LAPD." Be says to me.

"He looks exactly like you..." I say.

"I know. He's my twin brother." (AN: Que Austin powers theme when Dr. Evil puts his pinky finger to the corner of his mouth. Lol sorry I had to do it!) I'm 5 minutes older though." he replies as SHE walks over, her eyes widening as she sees me.

"B...Why is HE here..." She says as she sneers at me.

"You know him?" he asks her.

"Know him? Hes my murderous cousin, Taisuke Kishimoto..." She replies spitting my name out as if it has shocked her tounge making me growl.

"Love you to Alexis..." I say through gritted teeth as we both growl at each other.

"Enough...What do you two have against eachother?" B Asks with a sigh.

"I hate you..!" Both me and Alexis say at the same time.

"Answer me! Both of you!" He says raising his voice.

"None of your buissness!" She sneers then turns stomping away.

"God! I hate her so much!" I say with a sigh.

"Can you tell me why?" He asks me.

"I don't know how to explain it...we've hated eachother since we were kids. I...I don't really remember why..." I reply. B Rolls his eyes and sighs.

"So Why not stop fighting with her then?" he suggests.

"NEVER Gonna happen..." I say in reply.

BB's POV...

I sigh and shake my head looking at Tai.

_'He's cute...but stubborn...' _I think to myself with a grin. I then turn back to the ocean and stare out. My mind starts to drift back to my deepest memories of when I was a kid in Wammy's House...

_***Flash Back***_

I walk down the hall next to a black haired man and begin to wonder what's going to happen to me. I then look up at the man as we stop in a room with 24 other kids.

"Why am I here..?" I ask him.

"You're here because of your brother." he replies.

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Well You have to read my next chapter to find out What happens in BB's Flash back...Till then :D


	3. Wammy's House and Tai's Heart

Welcome to chapter 3! Im still not getting any Reviews... SO please REVIEW or no cookies for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Alexis who origonally come from Yugioh GX and is the only charecter from that show I use! I only own Taisuke!

_'Blah Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah Blah" - Speech

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

BB's POV...

I sigh and shake my head looking at Tai.

_'He's cute...but stubborn...' _I think to myself with a grin. I then turn back to the ocean and stare out. My mind starts to drift back to my deepest memories of when I was a kid in Wammy's House...

_***Flash Back***_

I walk down the hall next to a black haired man and begin to wonder what's going to happen to me. I then look up at the man as we stop in a room with 24 other kids.

"Why am I here..?" I ask him.

"You're here because of your brother." he replies. I just stare at him blankly as 4 other boys walk over.

"Hello boys, I'd like you to meet Rue Ryuzaki*... Rue, This is Matt, T, M, and N. From now on Rue, you will be called Beyond Birthday. For short B." He says to me as I look to the boys.

"Have fun you 5..." He says and walks off. I look to the boys with a smile.

"So...What are your real names?" I ask.

"My name is Tai..." The blonde one speeks up.

"Matt, as you already know..." Says the red head.

"Mihael..." Says the other blonde.

"Just call me Near..." Say the Youngest boy.

_***End Flashback*-**_

I gasp as I leave the flash back.

_'Tai...is this Tai...T..? Could be...he looks just like him...' _I think to myself. Tai looks over at me and raises an eye.

"Are you allright?" He asks me.

"Yeah...Just a flash back from when I first arrived at Wammy's House..." I reply with a sigh.

"W-Wammy's House?" He exlaims his eyes widening.

"Yeah...Is somthing wrong?" I ask.

"N-No...Its just...I used to live there when I was a kid...I got the nicknames T and T.K." He says to me making my eyes widen now.

"T...Is that really you?" I ask.

"Huh..?" He says with a confused look.

"We met about 19 years ago, when I was 6...I'm 25 now...Mr. Wammy brought me in and I met you, Near, Mihael, and Matt..." I say clarifying it. He blinks and looks at me, then grins.

"Oh! Now I remember! I thought it was you Back up!" he eclaims remembering my old nickname. "It's been forever Beyond...The only other kid from Wammy's House I talk to anymore is Matt..." He says grinning.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeaj...I havn't been able to contact the others..." He replies.

"I see...to tell you the truth...Neither have I...well...I do talk to Mihael...but not often..." I say with a sigh.

Tai's POV...

I look at B and smile, my eyes unusually gentle. I blink as my heart rate starts to rise, my heart defect triggering. My eyes widen as i put a hand to my chest for a moment.

"Tai..?" B says to me, a look of concern on his face.

"I-I...Uhh...I g-gotts go..." I say through gritted teeth then turn running off stumbling as I go. When I get to be about 20 ft away, I collapse to my knees groaning, my breathing now heavy. But what I didnt know...was that he heard my groan...

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Well You have to read my next chapter to find out What happens To Tai...Till then :D


	4. Tai's Heart and The Kiss

Welcome to chapter 3! Im still not getting any Reviews... SO please REVIEW or no cookies for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Alexis who origonally come from Yugioh GX and is the only charecter from that show I use! I only own Taisuke!

_'Blah Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah Blah" - Speech

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Tai's POV...

I look at B and smile, my eyes unusually gentle. I blink as my heart rate starts to rise, my heart defect triggering. My eyes widen as i put a hand to my chest for a moment.

"Tai..?" B says to me, a look of concern on his face.

"I-I...Uhh...I g-gotts go..." I say through gritted teeth then turn running off stumbling as I go. When I get to be about 20 ft away, I collapse to my knees groaning, my breathing now heavy. But what I didnt know...was that he heard my groan... I kneel there breathing heavily clutching my chest as B runs over.

"Tai?" He exclaims seeing me in this state. All I do is groan in reply. He kneels down next to me putting his hand to my back.

"Tai..?" He asks again, his voice full of worry now. I mabage to look up at him, pain in my eyes, my breathing coming out in heavy gasps.

"B-Beyond..." Is all i manage to say.

"What's going on?" he asks as I jolt leaning forward with a loud groan. He then notices my hand on my chest, then places his hand on mine and gasps as he feels my fast beating heart pounding through my hand.

"A heart attack?" he exclaims Not sure what's going on...

"N-no...h-heart d-defect..." I manage to say then let out a yell as a large jolt of pain hits me.

"Taisuke!" He exclaims holding me now. I look up at him gently, then lean forward with a cough, blood coming up on my hand. B's eyes widen now.

"I have to get you some help!" He exclaims as I shake my head 'No.'.

"I-it will p-pass...y-yess it's p-pain full...b-but it w-w-ill pass s-soon..." I manage to gasps out with a groan.

"Are you aure?" He asks.

"Y-yes.." I reply. About 2 minutes later it passes just as I had said.

"Are you gonna be OK now?" He asks.

"Y-yeah...I'm allright now..." I reply.

"Good, I don't like to see you in pain." He says to me making my blush. I smile at him gently.

"I wouldnt like to see you in pain either.." I say. He smiles as I blush once more noticing he's still holding me. "Uhh...B?" I say.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"You can put me down now..." I reply making him blush then he puts me down gently and helps me up.

"Tai...I can't help but notice your beauty...Your eyes sparkle like rubies in the moon like about to be stolen by a desperate theif." He says.

"Aww...You're so sweet..." I say then kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Tai..I think I like you...more than I'm supposed too as a man..." he says wrapping his arms arround me.

"I feel the same way..." I say as I lean in closer to him, looking up in to the red orbs he calls eyes. Moments pass as I suddenly find myself kissing him. Seconds turn in to Minutes, Minutes turn in to Hours, and Hours turn in to Days, as the kiss continues I begin to wish it would never end. Finaly, we both pull apart and look in to eachothers eyes.

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Well You have to read my next chapter to find out What happens next! :D


	5. Epic Speech and Enter Light Yagami

Welcome to the next chapter! I've gotten 2 reviews! Yay! But I want more... SO please REVIEW or no cookies for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Alexis who origonally come from Yugioh GX and is the only charecter from that show I use! I only own Taisuke!

_'Blah Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah Blah" - Speech

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

BB's POV...

I smile lightly as I look in to Tai's eyes, when suddenly my cellphone vibrates.

"Huh?" I say, abit startled as I reach for my phone pulling it from my pocket then open it gently looking ti the text message.

[Lawlipop: B...I'd like to get to know your new friend a little better...Our meeting felt a bit awkward...Come to my hotel room located in the Hilton Hotel and go to room 7. The number will be fliped upside down so it looks like the letter L.]

I sigh and text him back.

[Back up, B: Allright L...I'll talk to Tai and see if he wants to come, If he does we'll be there shortly...] I close my phone.

"Tai?" I say looking to him.

"What is it?" He asks.

"My brother wants to "Get to know you better" Do you want to go?" I ask.

"Sure...I guess. I don't see any harm in going." he replies as we walk off towards the hotel. About 10 minutes later, we arrive at the hotel, walk down a hallway getting to room (L) 7 and knock on the door. L opens the door as wee see him dressed in his usual white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and no shoes.

"Good to see you both decided to come, please sit down..." He says as we do. "So...Tai...You look familliar...have we met before today at all?" L asks Tai.

"Yes...You met me when I came to Wammy's House! Now I remember you! You were standing next to Mr. Wammy when I first arrived." Tai says. L just stares at him blankly. "You gave me the nicknames T and T.K." Tai says.

"Oh! Back in 1990 right?" L says.

"Yeah, that's right." Tai replies with a smile.

"Has it really been that long? 20 years...since you first came to Wammy's house..?" L says with a sigh.

"I'm afraid so...It's been about 11 years since I left Wammy's house at age 16...right after A's death..."Tai says with a sigh. "I still remember trying to stop A...I'll never forget getting there 2 minutes before he hung himself in the closet...I failed..and ran away from the pain." Tai says and gets up walking towards the window looking out as I follow him.

"Tai...It wasn't your fault...that A had given up on life..." I say to him putting a hand to his shoulder. He then turns and looks at me, surprising me as I see tears run down his face. I then reach up putting my hand to his cheek. "It's ok Tai...Please don't cry...That was the past...and this is the future and the present...Things have changed, you've met new people, made new friends, you've found a man who loves you dearly. Me. I will always be here to comfort you no matter what the problem is. Never forget that." I say to him placing a light kiss to his lips. "You may have lost a friend in the past...but in the present, once again I have to say you will gain more friends if you put your foot forward and keep moving. And this is coming from a murderer who almost gave up on life himself a few years back. But I didn't I kep moving, thinking about the next situation I would get myself into. Just because one man gave up...it doesn't mean it was your fault." I say ending the longest speech I have ever done.

"You're right B. I understand now. People close to you may die...but then a bunch of new people will come in to your life. Not to replace the lost onces, but to make you feel better, to soften the blow of the memory." He says hugging me.

"Ok...If you two are done with the mushy speeches, Lets continue." A man says from the shadows of the door way.

"Light...Do you have to be rude to our guest and my brother?" L says to the man.

"Meh...The newbie is just another idiot to me...Your brother...I could say worse but won't..." Light says as he steps out of the shadows. "I'm Light...And you must be Taisuke..." He says motioning to Tai.

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Well You have to read my next chapter to find out What happens next! :D


	6. Meeting Kira and Nearly Cought!

Welcome back to Death Note: The Chronicles of a Murderer! Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I had MAJOR writers block... . Well, I've finally re read over what I have already written again and have gotten a fresh idea for my next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Alexis who origonally come from Yugioh GX and is the only charecter from that show I use! I only own Taisuke!

_'Blah Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah Blah" - Speech

_**"Blah Blah" **_- Whispers

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Chapter 6: Meeting Kira and Nearly Cought!

[Tai's POV]

"I'm Light, and you must be Taisuke..." He says motioning to me.

"Hai..." I manage to say as I turn and look to him. "...and how did you know my name..?"

"Over heard Beyond' little speech and figured the nickname Tai possible meant your name was either Tyler or Maybe even Taisuke. I chose the one that sounded best and went with it." he says to me now.

"Ah..." I say then blink as I notice the red tint in Light's eyes making me grin and chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny, Tai?" B asks me now.

"Oh nothing. You'll find out in a few..." I reply making L raise an eye and took to me then at Light. I would then walk up to light and hold out my hand for him to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I say as he takes my hand, shaking it. I then lean towards his ear now. _**"Nice Shinigami eyes. I know a pair of them anywhere seeing I have a pair of my own..."**_I whisper in to his ear now. His eyes would widen now as I pull away and laugh. B raises an eye as I walk back to him.

_**"What did you say to him..?"**_B whispers to me now.

_**"He's got Shinigami eyes. Look at him closely."**_I whisper back making him blink and look closer. He then grins as he sees what I saw. We both begin to chuckle now. "Light, would you join us tomorrow morning for a cup of coffee?" I ask with a wink, my own red eyes giving a gentle flash. He blinks and nods with a grin of his own.

"It looks like I was wrong about you two...I'd be delighted to join you." Light replies.

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

The next morning, the three of us meet at a coffee shop in a booth at the far corner of the shop.

"How did you figure out theese are Shinigami eyes..?" he asks in a low tone.

"That's because we both have a pair as well, Lord Kira..." I say making his eyes widen.

"How did-" he begins.

"It's obvious. I know the eyes of a killer when I see them. Watching the news, I heard that the so called Kira is able to kill with out actually phicically being there to do it. The only logical reason I thought of was this simple book..." I say then pause, placing my Death Note on the table infront of me. "...and a pair of shinigami eyes or the Shinigami it'self..." I say now.

"You're quite smart, Tai. I'll give you that. I'm surprised you were able to figure that out so easily." Kira says now, placing his own Death Note on the table infront of him. B also does the same with his.

"I would be honored to join the Mighty Lord Kira in his killing spree. I'm sure my partner here feels the same, but in order to do that, I will show you my Shinigami, Shuuractii, if you show me your own." I say now, throwing my offer in to the conversation.

_**"Are you sure about this, Tai..?"**_Shuuractii whispers to me now as I then nod lightly towards him.

"I guess it would only be fair if I show my Shinigami, Korimatsu, aswell." B says now. Kira grins and looks to his side towards his Shinigami, Ryuk.

"How 'bout it?" he asks the Shinigami.

"Makes things sound more amusing if you ask me. Why not? It's up to you, Light." Ryuk would reply. The three of us then push our black notebooks in to the middle of the table.

"Touch and share." Kira would say now as he touches our books, gaining sight of Shurra and Kori. We both nod and touch each others books, gaining sight of each Shinigami.

"So, you're the imfamous Ryuk..." I say as I reach in to my bag, pulling out an apple, tossing it to him. He catches it and nods as he takes a bite.

"Yes, yes I am." Ryuk replies as I reach back in to my bag pulling out two more apples handing then to Shurra and Kori who gladly take them. I then give a dark chuckle.

"Gods of Death love Apples..." Kira, B and I say in unison then laugh.

"Together, we will rule this world." Kira would say now. "Killing everyone that gets in our way."

"But, don't you kill only criminals..." I would ask now.

"Yes...Why?" Kira would reply.

"Then you must know that me and Tai here, are serial murderers." B says guiltily.

"I knew about you Beyond, and I thought your name was oddly familliar, Taisuke." Kira would say with a sly grin.

"You won't kill us when this is all said and done will you?" I ask now.

"Only if you give me a good reason for killing you." Kira replies, a dark chuckle following his words making both B and I nod.

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Hours later that evening, I stand back at the beach, now shirtless and barefoot. My long blonde hair floowing gently in the summers night breeeze as I stare up at the stars.

'Things are becoming a hell of a lot more interesting by the minute now...but, I still have to wonder how all of this will eventually unfold...' I think to myself not noticing B walk up next to me.

"Tai..? You alright? You've neem standing here for nearly two hours..." he would ask me now.

"Yeah...I'm fine. Just wondering how this will all unfold now that we are teamed up with the famouse Kira. If everything goes down perffectly, then this will make us legendary, B..." I mutter to him now.

"It will won't it..?" he would ask as I give a nod in reply with a light chuckle. The ocean waves would be crashing gently over our feet now. I then blink and look up as I hear a helicopter flying towards the beach, followed by the sirens of police cars behind us. I would begin to shake, fearing they've finally found me. Unfortunatly, I was correct.

"Taisuke Kishimoto, You're wanted for murder in the state of Flordia. Surrender now, and come quietly!" A voice shouts as a Search light from the Helicopter above appears over me. My eyes widen as my heart begins to race.

_**"B, run...run far away. You don't want to see this."**_I whisper to him now.

"Tai...I-"

"Go!" I nearly shout! He nods and talkes off running as fast as he can, luckily none of the cops follow him. Their attention was on me. Be would stop running and turn towards the scene, watching from afar. I turn towards the police raising my hands in to the air, waiting for the 30 seconds to be up. When I was turned around, Shurra told me the names off the cops behind me as I would quickly jot them down and hide my note book back in my bag. Cops would finally begin to collapse to the ground now, a shot would be fires, hitting me in the chest, going in deep, narrowly missing my heart. I then give a yell, collapsing to groud as the last cop falls. The helicopter would fly off, the people inside it afraid to be my next victems.

"Taisuke!" Be yells as he sees me fall and runs over as quick as he can. I'm now shaking hard, loosing blood quickly. "Taisuke! We have to get you out of here...Just hold on!" he exclaims as he lifts me in to his arms and begins to run towards a safe place. My blood would spill from my wound in to his hands now. When we get to an abandoned house, B kicks the door open then kicks it closed behind him. He would then lay me down on the cough in the middle of the room. My eyes had closed making me look dead.

"Tai...?" he asks now. "Tai!" he shouts when I fail to respond. I open my eyes slowly, my red orbs pail, my breathing short and shallow.

"B..?" Is all I manage to breathe out.

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

OHH! Cliffie! How you enjoyed it! Read and review! I need people to review in order for me to post my next chapter! It's gonna be good!


	7. Near Death

Welcome back to Death Note: The Chronicles of a Murderer! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I only own Taisuke!

_'Blah Blah' - _thoughts

"Blah Blah" - Speech

_**"Blah Blah" **_- Whispers

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Chapter 7: Near Death

[Tai's POV]

"Tai...?" he asks now. "Tai!" he shouts when I fail to respond. I open my eyes slowly, my red orbs pale, my breathing short and shallow.

"B..?" Is all I manage to breathe out.

_**"Hang in there, Tai."** _he whispers as he uses his already bloody shirt to put pressure on my wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Shuura laughs now as he pulls out his extra Death Note, ready and waiting for my signal. Me and him had made a deal the night before that if I was to die unexpectedly, to give Beyond my remaining unused years of life.

"Well, Tai?" Shuura asks now.

"N-not yet, Sh-Shuura...I w-won't die yet." I mutter.

"You maybe wrong on that end, Tai..." He says now. "Your date of death is dropping rapidly. I would sigh as he said that.

"Tai...you can't die on me...not like this!" B exclaims. The bleeding would finally slow down to a trickle making my death date slowly rise to its origonal date. Shuura would grin and put his notebook away.

"You're a lucky man, Taisuke..." Shurra says to me now with a slight cackle following it. I would chuckle weakly myself then give a light cough as B turns on the News. The part of the beach we were just on now being on it.

"MPD Agents killed in LA! Is this the work of Kira or the famouse serial killer known as T.K.? We go live on the scene with Takashi Kevrance for the latest!" An anchor says as the scene flashes to the beach once more.

"10 MPD police agesnts have been killed here only just an hour ago! The only evidence so far is this small pool of blood here. We are waiting for the DNA analysis to tell us who the killer truely is. More news will be known soon, Back to you Skyler?" Takashi would say as the scene then pans back to the Anchorman.

"Stay tunes for the latest update on this tragic event at-" Be would turn off the TV now.

"This isn't good Tai, You may have to change your appearance..." B says as he looks over at me then blinks seeing my eyes closed. "Tai?" he asks as he reaches over and takes my pulse finding it to be normal. He then gives a sigh of relief. _'Poor thing...he fell asleep...I guess I better bandage his wound...' _B things to himself as he goes in to the bathroom to a cabinet, opening it. He then looks through it finding a long cloth wrap and pulls it out taking it to me. He would then prop my sleeping body up against a pillow and begin to wrap my wound tightly. When he finishes, he lays be back down, allowing me to rest. _**"Rest for now my Dark Angel..."**_he whispers, kissing my forehead gently then turns and walks outside for some fresh air. Thank fully we were farm from where we were, yet we were still on the beach in an abandoned area.

Hours later I would awaken slowly, finding it to be still dark. I would smile as I see be out cold in the recliner chair. I would then place the blanket he put on me on to him then walk in to the bathroom, looking to my reflection in the mirror with a sigh. Shuura and Kori would appear behind me.

"They'll be looking for me...They'll have my picture when they find out it's me. I have no choice but to change my appearance, huh guys?" I say to them now.

"Most likely.." Kori says now.

-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-DN-

Sorry for the REALLY short Chapter...I need your opinion of what color and style Tai should get done to his hair...PM or Review to tell me what you think should be done! RnR!


End file.
